Morning After
by Beagairbheag
Summary: Following on from In Ruins. Neal's not happy about losing sleep. KelDom


This is getting ridiculous. My muse really needs to be given a push in the right direction, i.e towards finishing GoaS.

There might be a second chapter to this, I'm not sure. Thats why I've left the status as "In progress"

slight edit - If you've got a second email, thats why.

* * *

"I want a word with you" Neal said as he approached Dom. 

The young sergeant slowly looked his cousin over. Taking in his dishevelled appearance, the bags under his blood shot eyes and the fact that he had his tabard on, not only back to front, but only inside out as well and decided that he had best deal with whatever Neal had to say, sooner rather than later.

Turning to the soldiers and civilians under his command, Dom gave them a few orders and left them to get on with it.

Walking up to Neal, he grabbed the younger man by the arm and dragged him, despite Neal's protests, up the nearest set of steps and up to the camps walkway.

The soldiers on guard gave the two men the once over before going back to their patrols, keeping their eyes trained on the surrounding countryside. Although too early in the year to expect an attack from the Scanran's, since the mountain pass was still frozen shut, there was a small threat from hillmen and local bandits. New Hope's reputation kept all but the most determined, or desperate, at bay.

Neal shrugged out of Dom's grasp when they came to a stop and ran a hand through his already messy hair, leaving it standing up in all directions, before trying to smooth out the wrinkles from his clothes.

"So," said Dom leaning causally against the out wall of the camps defences, his hands stuffed in his pockets and a grin on his face "How can I help?" he asked.

"How can you help?," Neal repeated shaking his head as though he couldn't believe what Dom had just said "Maybe you could let me get some sleep at night"

"Its not my fault the walls are paper thin"

"Learn to keep the noise down then" Neal hissed at him.

"So, I'm not allowed to enjoy myself?" Dom asked cheekily.

"Just because you enjoy your nocturnal activities doesn't mean I have to too!" Neal yelled, finally losing the little patience he had. Both hands curled into fists, one gripping onto his shirt, which was hanging out his breeches. Wrinkling the material even more than it already was while the other shook slightly.

Dom straightened up and tried to ignore the knowing looks the soldiers on patrol where giving him. After the first two winks where tossed in his direction, he was tempted to tell them to mind their own business and get back to work.

Instead he looked directly at his cousin, who looked as though he was about to lose the plot and be sent to one of those places Dom's mother was always telling him, he'd send her one of these days.

"Would you mind repeating that," he said as he pretended to clear his ears "I think someone in Corus might have missed it"

"This isn't funny Dom"

"I don't entirely agree with that, but did you have to announce it to the whole camp?" he asked crossing his arms across his chest and wondering what Kel would think about their relationship being outed in this manner.

"The whole camp already knows. I'm not telling them anything new"

"_Or not" _Dom thought to himself.

"Why are you shouting then? I'm standing right here Meathead"

"That's Sir Meathead to you, Sergeant Domitan" Neal began, pointing his finger directly at Dom's chest before taking a deep breath as though he was about to launch into one of his rants.

"Neal," came a commanding voice from behind and both men turned to find Kel standing there, her hands on her hips "Master Terrec is waiting for you down at the infirmary. He's writing up a supply list and needs you to tell him what we need"

Neal paused from a moment and looked from Kel to Dom and back again. His eyes narrowing.

"Now Neal" Kel said and Neal threw his hands up in defeat before stalking away, muttering to himself about being outnumbered.

Kel and Dom stood together on the battlements and watched him go, both fully aware that the attention of the whole camp was on them and their every move was being followed and documented. They would probably be the talk of the camp by supper, if they weren't already.

"He's missing Yuki" Kel said eventually as they saw Neal pull open the door to the infirmary and walk inside before shutting it with a bang what echoed across the courtyard.

"He'd the one who sent her away" Dom said, his attention back on the woman standing next to him.

She looked him straight in the eye, "Do you want to be the one to tell him that?" she asked.

"Not really" he honestly replied with a small laugh.

Kel suddenly smiled and Dom felt himself do the same.

"He's missed one night of full sleep and he's already this disjointed" she stated, looking over at him "Can you imagine what he's going to be like when their baby's born?" she asked with a grin.

"I think I'll steer well clear of him when it happens" Dom said as a sudden bang came from the direction of the infirmary and the head clerk came storming out.

"Me too" said the Knight beside him answered.


End file.
